


Roommates

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu is getting a new roommate. He doesn't find out through <i>normal</i> channels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

“Su-ah.”

Kim Junsu looked up from the text he studied. “JaeJoong-hyung?”

“You’re getting a new roommate.”

The younger boy’s brow furrowed. “When?”

“This afternoon.” The older boy stepped into the room and sat on the currently vacant, bare bed. “You have to be careful, Su-ah. He’s very angry.” His head tilted. “He’s a telepath.”

Junsu shrugged and looked down. “Nothing in my head worth reading. Besides,” he added with a grin, looking up, “I’ll just sing.”

Taken off guard, JaeJoong grinned. “Be careful,” he reiterated, and got up.

Junsu had nearly forgotten the warning, headed back to his room after school. He remembered when he stepped into his room and a tall boy looked up.

“Hi,” Junsu said, the last song he’d heard running through his mind. “I’m Junsu, your roommate.”

“You’re singing.”

“It’s rude to read people’s minds. It’s not my… talent, but I know that much.” He sat on his bed, running through his assignments. “It’s also rude not to introduce yourself.”

“You’re irritating.

“Yes,” Junsu said, and flashed him a grin. “Many people have told me that. But most of us rub at least one person wrong, usually more, so get used to it. It helps,” he added, “if you don’t carry a chip on your shoulder.”

A knock on the wall behind him interrupted and he twisted to look at it. “Come in!”

Yoochun phased through the wall and grinned at him. "There's a soccer game going on out in the back. Want to go play?"

Junsu paused, then nodded and got up. "Sounds good. You?" he asked his roommate, who merely looked at him, then away. Junsu shrugged and grinned at Yoochun. "Let's go."


End file.
